Haven't Had Enough
by Love Brings Pain
Summary: Laurel and Tamani both know that no matter where he goes, his heart will return back to Laurel. But what he doesn't know is that wherever she goes, some part of her heart gets returned back to him too.


**I wish that there were more Wings fanfiction, but there isn't, so I decided to write yet another story! It's a bit OOC at some points, and a tad too much sappiness, but that's the way I write. It's a songfic to the song **_Haven't Had Enough _**by Marianas Trench. I thought the song suited the couple Tamani/Laurel fairly well.**

**Haven't Had Enough**

_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,  
>You and I might not be the best thing,<em>

Laurel thought that she and Tamani were just not the best thing-she had David, the nice, sweet, friendly and dependable boyfriend after all. She couldn't just love a guy because he was so impossibly handsome and made her smile and upbeat every time she saw him. It's not right, because David was so understanding to Laurel, helped her through the whole faerie process, kept her sane while she was freaking out.

_Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right,  
>But I still want ya, want ya,<em>

Laurel thought she was right, that she and Tamani weren't meant to be, but that didn't mean she doesn't miss him every time she says good-bye to him, that she doesn't feel like something was being ripped out of her heart and soul.

_Don't mean to taunt ya, if you leave now,  
>I'll come back and haunt ya,<em>

Laurel doesn't mean to mess with his feelings, but she knows that she haunts his every dream, his every thought no matter what she does because he apparently thinks they _are _meant to be. But they're not.

_You'll remember, return to sender now, now_

Laurel and Tamani both know that no matter where he goes, his heart will return back to Laurel. But what he doesn't know is that wherever she goes, some part of her heart gets returned back to him too.

_Well, I just wish we could go back one more time,  
>And begin it,<em>

Even though Laurel loves David to pieces, somewhere inside of her wishes that her and Tamani could go back in time and start all over again, just so she would know how being with Tamani truly feels like.

_Back before I lost myself somewhere,  
>Somewhere in it.<em>

Laurel just wishes that she could go to a time when she wasn't with David, a time when she wasn't lost in David's smile and started focusing on Tamani's tongue-tying grin. Because really, who could resist that?

_I've been stuck now so long,  
>We just got the start wrong,<br>One more last try,  
>I'mma get the ending right,<em>

Now, Laurel always felt trapped when around David, like she needed to be happy with him, or else. She loves David, honestly, but she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened between her and Tamani if they didn't get on a bad start.

As she stared at David's smile, not as beautiful as Tamani's, she decided she wanted to try being with Tamani one last time and broke up with David. She wanted to get the ending she wanted with Tamani, and not settle for the safe choice.

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,  
>That you haven't had enough,<br>You haven't had enough,_

Laurel knew that David couldn't stop her from wanting Tamani, but she didn't know what to do at the time. She must insist that Tamani hadn't had enough of her, and wanted them to be together happily like in their childhood. She couldn't tear David away from Chelsea, or her from Tamani anymore; it wasn't right.

_Stuck now so long,  
>We just got the start wrong,<br>No more last place,  
>You better get your story straight,<em>

Laurel was so stuck in the dreaded love square for so long and she had to get out. She and Tamani got into a bad start, and Chelsea and David did as well. Tamani couldn't be in last place anymore.

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,  
>That you haven't had enough,<br>You haven't had enough,_

No matter what David does, he can't stop Laurel and Tamani from falling in love, finally. He hasn't had enough, and neither did Laurel.

_I still need ya, need ya, don't mean to tease ya,  
>If you want me, I'll come back and meet ya,<em>

Laurel still needed Tamani, and she's not saying that this time. If he still wanted her, she would gladly go back to him, no matter what David says.

_Whisper, whisper  
>You must admit you want it,<br>You, you want it,_

Laurel had already broken up with David, so if Tamani just whispered a 'yes', then she would run across the ocean for him. She wasn't sure then, but she as hell is sure now.

_Well I just wish we could go back one more time,  
>And begin it,<br>Back before I lost myself somewhere,  
>Somewhere in it.<em>

As Laurel stared at the sunset, she wished that Tamani would come back from Scotland faster so she could start all over with him.

_We've been stuck now so long,  
>We just got the start wrong,<br>One more last try,  
>I'mma get the ending right,<em>

Laurel isn't in a relationship with David anymore because she knows that Tamani is what makes her smile and laugh. If they had gone off on the right foot, then they would have had the perfect ending. But they didn't, so just one last try.

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,  
>That you haven't had enough,<em>  
><em>You haven't had enough,<br>Stuck now so long,  
>We just got the start wrong,<br>No more last place,  
>You better get your story straight,<br>You can't stop this, and I must insist,  
>That you haven't had enough,<br>You haven't had enough,_

Laurel smiled as she saw a photo of Chelsea and David at a party on facebook, hugging. They were perfect for each other as Tamani was for her. Both couples started off in chaos, but ended up in harmony, or so Laurel hoped would be true with her and Tamani.

_Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?  
>(Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)<br>Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?  
>(Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)<em>

Laurel barely saw Tamani after he left her high school and now he was in Scotland. Did he still want her? Or did he move on?

_Stuck now so long,  
>We just got the start wrong,<br>One more last try,  
>I'mma get the ending,<br>You can't stop this, and I must insist  
>(testing, testing)<br>You haven't had enough,  
>You haven't had enough,<br>Stuck now so long,  
>We just got the start wrong,<br>No more last place,  
>You better get your story straight,<br>You can't stop this,  
>(don't you need it, don't you want this at all)<br>And I must insist,  
>That you haven't had enough,<br>You haven't had enough,_

Laurel ignored the feeling and gritted her teeth. She was going to make this right, even if it's gonna kill her. She had to let Tamani know she was finally on the same page as him.

As she rushed off to the log cabin and to the gate of Avalon, she held her breath, waiting for him to arrive. When the gate opened, she stared right ahead of her, watching for anyone looking like Tamani. She darted back and forth until her green eyes landed on him. She ran to hug him, tackling him to the ground. He looked up at her, surprised and shocked. Laurel took a deep breath. "You're the one Tamani, forever."

His lips curved into her favourite grin, the one that made her toes curl and her smile brighter. "I love you Laurel."

She kissed him on the lips, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

"I love you too."

_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,  
>You and I might just be the best thing.<em>

**The ending is so cute! Please read and review!**


End file.
